powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo Sentai Go-Racer
(Turbo Sentai Raceranger|ターボ戦隊レースレンジャー | Tābo Sentai Rēsurenjā) translated into English as Turbo Squadron Race Ranger is an upcoming show set to be aired on TV Asahi in 2019 as the 43rd installment in the Super Sentai Series. It's just like the 3 seasons of Turboranger, Carranger & Go-Onger. This series show focuses on 5 energetic teenagers who are turning into Japanese racecar drivers and will replace Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger and Kamen Rider Build and will joining Kamen Rider Zi-O for TV Asahi Tokusatsu Block, Super Hero Time. This new show introduces a new color scheme of Red, Orange, Pink, Black and Purple will be the first sentai show to feature a purple ranger in the core team instead of being added later and will become the second female purple ranger after the second Kyoryu Violet. (with more reference to Japanese culture), and is created by Kamenrider2011 & Willisjames318. Plot In 2015. The Grand Prix are the worlds fastest have ever seen. When the evil monster named Conrax: The Race Tracker and his Mashers are going to destroy the grand prix and the city. Only one man who take the kids and his woman to safety inside the secret base. There are 4 Brothers. Amakito, Senjo, Reon and Conrad. and 2 Sisters. Akira and Leisa. There are only 6 kids are in there race cars with 5 racechangers with keys. The Race Parents sending 5 kids into Tokyo. But Conrax has kidnap conrad to the dark castle. He left his parents behind and he never seen them again. Conrax destroys the racers and the grand prix and he will never return to earth. In five years later. The 5 Kids are growing up and they will ready to race and fight and lead a new racing team of heroes. Together, they'll become the Racerangers! Characters Racerangers Allies *Gaia: The Fairy *Alice *Dekaman *Kai *Rey Supporting Characters * Amakito * Senjo * Leisa * Reon * Akira * Carter Villains Mashers * Conrax: The Race Tracker * Oilbots * Dractron * Doom Racer * D-Racers D-Racers Masher Monsters To be confirmed by Willisjames318 Arsenal Changers * Racechanger * Platinum Racechanger * Race Phone * Accel Racechanger * Dashchanger Sidearms * Race Sword * Race Gun Weapons * Race Ligthning Sword * Race Mountain Bazooka * Race Wind Laser * Race Thunder Axe * Race Earth Charges * Race Platinum Twin Swords Team Cannon *Accel Race Cannon **Super Race Cannon **Race Cannon **Race Platinum Twin Blasters Mecha *Accel Turbo Gattai Accel Racer-Oh #1 **Turbo Gattai Racer-Oh #1 **Race Lighting **Race Mountain **Race Wind **Race Thunder **Race Earth **Platinum Light Robo **Platinum Light **Dash Racer King **Dash Race Hotrod Episodes # Race 1: Race on to Victory # Race 2: 5 Racers United as 1! # Race 3: A Fairy from Another Planet # Race 4: From Bad to Worse # Race 5: Teamwork! # Race 6: Game of Chance # Race 7: Blind Date # Race 8: Out of Time! # Race 9: Casting Point # Race 10: A New Hero Arrives! # Race 11: Let's Go! Platinum Light! # Race 12: Bowling for Raceranger # Race 13: Little Race Kids # Race 14: Tough Love # Race 15: Penny likes Platinum # Race 16: Growing Pains # Race 17: Day Off! # Race 18: Arrive of The D-Racers! # Race 19: Destroy Racer-Oh #1! # Race 20: Power of Accel! # Race 21: Trump Card # Race 22: Broken Bonds # Race 23: No Funny Jokes # Race 24: Find Lost Parents # Race 25: Run Away Fairy! # Race 26: Pizza for Racerangers # Race 27: One Shot of Platinum Racer # Race 28: Twin Racer Jam # Race 29: Platinum Goes Solo # Race 30: Double Trouble! # Race 31: Racer #1 Turns Gold! # Race 32: Imposter! # Race 33: The Lost Race Car # Race 34: Rise Up! Racer #1! # Race 35: Dash Racer King! Ready! Go!! # Race 36: American Racer Girl # Race 37: Call for a Police Hero! # Race 38: Racer Rusted # Race 39: Monster Bash! # Race 40: Memories # Race 41: Racer #5 Version Up! # Race 42: Showdown! Racer #1 vs. Drakcondor # Race 43: The Unfathful Truth # Race 44: The Dark Sight 4 # Race 45: The Race Tracker's Identity! # Race 46: Racers Never Gives Up! # Final Race: Forever Raceranger Movies # Turbo Sentai Raceranger: Race on to Adventure! # Turbo Sentai Raceranger vs. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Sentai Series